narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Jolt
Background The Prelude Previously a member from past times, he was a member of Kumogakure during the reign of the First Raikage. Being allowed to depart the village without being branded a Missing-nin from the village, he set out on a journey, discovering many ways to improve his Lightning Release. He was given the nickname Jolt during his stay in Kumogakure from his unique abilities in the nature and his overly use of speed, even when unnecessary, most of which, he mastered during his days as an academy student. Roaming from random villages, he sought out new ways to improve his prowess to the next level, adapting the ability to converge himself to change form, an ability only his clan was able of doing. Acquiring his clan's Hiden 'Lightning Shift', he became able to allow his body to manifest into a form of lightning, which gave the ability it's name. Konohagakure After a few years managed to pass, his status and ties to no village currently led him eventually to the village of Konoha. Confused as to what lied beyond the village, he continued anyway, his first visit to any one of the 5 great villages beyond Kumogakure. Greeted by a young boy named Nathan, he was granted entry inside and given his first meal at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, which he greatly appreciated. Staying at a hotel overnight, he decided he would tourist more of the village over the next days. As days increased, he met another figure who, unknown to him, was the body and foundation of the village, even during the reign from the Fourth Hokage. The man known as Rare, who would eventually become a great friend of his along with Nathan. He gained the rank of Jounin during this time-frame. Root He was admitted to join the ranks of the pseudo Kage's foundation, ROOT Anbu. This allowed him much more time to train, which he then began the prowess of his second nature, Water Release. Over the days of training this nature, he met a blacksmith named 'Shea'. It just so happened that she crafted a weapon he'd lusted for most of his life, the katana he now carries around with him at all times, Arashi. Growing fond of her for crafting such a blade, he invited her for a meal at his home, which would eventually lead to a closer friendship between the two. He knew in order to grow through the ranks of Root he would have to increase his abilities even more than he needed, to ensure his rightful place beneath Rare, which he began a new power, Storm Release. This took days, yet weeks to even gain the slightest usage over the nature with tiring himself out to much, but more or less, he gained full control over such in the end. Konoha vs Genesis After a multitude of suspicion, rumors, and intel, the village learned a branch of Missing-Nin, mostly comprised of S-Rank shinobi, had their sights set on Konoha, which led to Jolt's phase 1 process of his Kekkei Tōta. In order to protect Konoha, at the time he was branched into the Jōnin ranks. Several weeks went by as Jolt's training continued, as well as the treaty with the organization, Genesis. During a morning at the gates, he got his first look of one of the Genesis members approaching the village, to his concern, a previous member of Konoha in their old days... He became a father shortly after, his wife giving birth to twins, a son named Haydn, and a daughter named Shiloh, both with characteristics taken mostly after their mother, although he has a deep weak heart for his daughter which he always turns red when looking at her. During this time he was sent into a vanishing act within his home, honing and developing my skills and techniques from his already processed elements and equipment. Konoha|Genesis collaboration After several weeks of absence, he returned with his chakra pool larger than ever, a new tattoo on his chest, as well as scrolls attached to his hip along with his Katana and tool pouch. He bore the rank equivalent to Kiri's hunter nin, though the details were much more advanced. He went on a multitude of Root missions and visited the village Kumogakure. With the new hokage, head of Genesis organization, the military strength evolved much more, causing Jolt to seek out another absence of leave, exposing his Kekkei Tōta to new heights. During the days of the war between Konoha and Kumo, Jolt obtained the title known as Sannin, along with his own mastery of his Kekkei Tōta, his appearance changed to rectify the events, which he now garbed what he calls, Sannin|Akaton Attire. His mastery over Raiton is outstanding, to the events where he lets off a surge of lighting constantly throughout his entire body in a 2 ft radius, along with his attire surrounded by Akaton, a upscale defensive mechanism he acquired. He also went through a successful treatments by the infamous experimentalist, Uchiha, Chika, acquiring Senju DNA from the blood of Chika, as well as the constantly active Rinnegan of Chika's right eye. He committed suicide for some unknown reason so to say. Rebirth Jolt returned through a grand lightning strike, standing in the flesh between the fight of two academy students. His chakra was larger than ever before, leading his constant surrounding static empowered than before his assumed death. The Thunder god claimed the two Academy Students before training them for sometime and returning to Konoha to elect the new Hokage after finding out the status of it's destruction by the fifth Hokage, as well as re-enter Konoha's ranks, taking up the Sannin title once again. Making his way towards the old Root mansion, he secretly gathered the remaining forces of Root in the underground HQ in the village, taking up the position of Root Leader as well as Sannin. At the election time-frame of the Sixth Hokage, Jolt announced his retirement of missions and started his own franchise in the village, Amite's Blacksmith, a shop he and his wife began to continue to have steady income. Although he is retired, he has sworn to continue his duty in protection of the village and his family should danger arrive. Abilities Enhanced Speed Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced IQ Large Chakra Reservoir Personality Jolt has a more laid back personality, but he's been shown to goof off a bit when around close friends and family. His IQ is quite high, which has been shown during his time in Root and its missions. More-so, he is dedicated to Konohagakure and always thinks of the village first, a reason he allowed the title Sannin to be proposed and selected upon him. Upon taking up leadership of Root, he has acquired a more Commanding and Leadership fit personality, deeming him worthy of its throne and title of SL Thunder God. Category:Male